


Кошки-мышки

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, cat Steve Roges, mouse Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Стиву нравилось быть котом. Тони нравилось быть мышонком.





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



Стиву нравилось быть котом. Нравилось, когда Хозяин гладил его по голове и чесал за ушком, приговаривая что-то тихо. Быть может, он говорил это не ему, а своей девушке, но Стив всё равно принимал всё на себя. Ведь он был хорошим и ласковым, кушал по расписанию и не гадил в неположенных местах, а это для любого кота огромное достижение, ведь иногда так хочется напакостить Хозяину за то, что он слишком поздно пришёл домой или снова закрылся в своей спальне с этой его Рыжеволосой.

Первое время Стив скрёбся и громко кричал, надеясь, что Хозяин услышит его, но потом стало очевидно, что у него есть дела поважнее. Так что теперь, каждый раз, когда Рыжая и Хозяин закрываются в комнате, Стив спускается по ступенькам на первый этаж и скребётся в дверь, ведущую в подвал.

Следы его когтей на ней были видны по всей поверхности, даже в метре над полом. Несколько раз Стив пытался вышибить её, и для этого у него были свои причины. Причём, уважительные. Там, за старой обшарпанной дверью жил Тони, которому порой нужна была помощь.

Тони был маленьким, высотой с лапу Стива, но обладал такой силой и бесстрашием, что даже Стив бы позавидовал. Особенно, учитывая какого размер был сам Тони. Но Стиву это даже нравилось.

Тони нравилось быть мышонком. Он мог пролезать куда угодно и когда угодно, всегда без труда находил себе еду и будущее жильё, правда он уже полгода живёт в этом странном доме. В этом доме никогда не выкидывали еду, каждый день поливали цветы в саду и предпочитали жить на втором этаже, а не на первом. К тому же, Хозяин странным образом и в упор не замечал его. Рыжая его замечала, но всегда только улыбалась, говорила что-нибудь Стиву и пропадала на втором этаже.

Рыжая и Хозяин не появлялись дома уже вторые сутки. Один раз заходил друг Хозяина. Он высыпал половину коробки корма Стиву в миску и скрылся, что-то пробормотав на человеческом. С тех пор Стив и лежал на окне. Уже темнело, свет едва попадал в дом, отчего ещё сильнее Стиву хотелось спать, несмотря на то, что на сон он потратил весь свой день.

— Стив, Стив, — запищал Тони.

Встав, Стив потянулся, помыл лапу, а потом спрыгнул на пол и подошёл к двери. Тони выглядывал из-под неё, вертя головой в разные стороны, пытаясь понять, с какой стороны придёт Стив. Конечно, он знал с какой. Тони прекрасно слышал, как громко тот дышал, пока спал. Да и шагал он далеко не так тихо и осторожно, как он думал. Это была большая проблема всех домашних котов, уличные были куда проворнее.

Подойдя к двери, Стив обнюхал Тони. У него был сырой нос, и Тони поежился. Ему и без этого было холодно, а тут ещё Стив со своими нежностями. Он фыркнул, скрестив лапки на груди. Стив улыбнулся, его усы поднялись вверх.

— Кто-то поселился в моём подвале, — пожаловался Тони. — Я весь день слышу странные звуки.

А потом вдруг Тони подпрыгнул и подошёл к Стиву ближе, вцепившись тонкими лапками в его пушистую лапу.

— Как он выглядит? — спросил Стив.

— Я его не видел. Просто слышал странные звуки. Чужак говорил так: «кап-кап-кап».

Тони поднял одну лапу вверх, пытаясь изобразить будто бы Чужак хотел схватить его.

— Вы завели нового кота? Теперь он хочет меня съесть.

Новый кот? Стив бы заметил, будь тут новый кот. Тони здорово его озадачил. Он подошёл к двери и стал принюхиваться, просунув нос в щель под дверью, но никаких новых и чужих запахов он не учуял. Всё это время Тони стоял позади него и наблюдал.

— Ты смешно шевелишь носом, — сказал Тони, встав совсем рядом с его мордой и погладил переносицу.

— Там нет чужих, — промурчал Стив. Ему нравилось, когда Тони гладил его.

— Да ты только послушай! Кап-кап-кап! Слышно так, как будто я рядом с Чужаком стою. Кап-кап-кап. Слушай лучше.

Стив наклонился сильнее и стал слушать. Он стоял так долго, даже лапы затекли, но потом вдруг услышал этот страшный звук и тут же отскочил от двери, взвизгнув. Он хорошо знал этот звук. Такой звук всегда можно было услышать, случайно забежав в ванную комнату. Однажды Стив услышал такой звук прямо здесь, на кухне. В ту ночь он не выходил из спальни Хозяина и постоянно прислушивался к тишине вокруг.

— Вода, — понял Стив, посмотрев на Тони. — Ты это сделал?

Несмотря на всю отвагу, Стив как и все коты боялся воды. Однажды его окатили из садового шланга, и теперь любой «капающий» звук казался ему страшным. Когда Тони впервые услышал эту истории, он смеялся ещё неделю после.

Ничего не ответив, Тони лишь улыбнулся, опустив уши назад, да так хитро, что Стив всё понял. Он лёг на пол, а Тони, подойдя, схватился за ус (Стив ненавидел, когда Тони так делал) и по нему забрался к Стиву на спину.

Здесь было тепло и мягко. Тони обожал нежиться на его спине, кутаться в светлой, длинной шерсти. Стив непроизвольно замурлыкал, а когда понял, что происходит, почувствовал себя очень глупым. Где-то там, на его спине, Тони ухмылялся и гладил его. Это всегда так работало.

Они так и лежали на кухне, возле двери, ведущей в подвал до самой тёмной ночи. Лежали до тех пор, пока лапки Стива не стали подмерзать. Тони болтал много, так что когда Стив встал, он сразу вскрикнул, резко схватившись за его шерсть. Было больно, но Стив не боялся боли.

— Вот же вы коты, — рассуждал Тони. — Вечно мерзнете. У вас же шуба вон какая. Мы, мыши, привыкшие к холодам и морозам, выживаем в любых условиях.

— Поэтому ты испортил одну из труб в этом доме?

— Если ты про капающие звуки, то там всё гораздо проще.

— Если хочешь спать на моей спине, можно просто сказать об этом.

— Хозяин и Рыжая вряд ли это оценят, — сказал Тони, когда понял, что Стив уже поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Ты со мной, они тебя не тронут. Разве ты не хочешь побывать там?

— Хочу. Я ещё ни разу там не был.

— Тогда доверься мне.

Тони, конечно, доверился.

Они уже были на последней ступеньке, когда вдруг у Тони заурчало в животе. В тишине ночи это было слышно слишком хорошо, даже наверное громче, чем звучало на самом деле. Стив опустил уши назад, озадаченно смотря по сторонам, остановившись.

— Хочешь кошачий корм? — спросил Стив понимающе.

— Я не голоден, — гордо ответил Тони. Он же не мог отобрать у Стива еду, кто знает, когда Рыжая и Хозяин вернутся домой и придёт ли этот друг Хозяина ещё раз.

— Хочешь я _случайно_ столкну банку с арахисовым маслом?

— Я люблю арахисовое масло, — довольно облизнулся Тони.

Сталкивать всякие банки с полок Стив любил до безобразия. Как и положено всем котам.

 

***

Стив проснулся от того, что кто-то человеческой рукой чесал его за ухом. Он увидел перед собой Хозяина и Рыжую, когда открыл глаза. Он замурлыкал, а потом вдруг услышал недовольные возгласы Тони. Это было нехорошо.

Он вскочил, зашипев, и закрыл собой Тони. Тот что-то кричал, но Стив не обращал на это внимания.

— Тише, Стиви, — усмехнулся Хозяин. — Нам нравится твой друг. Рыжая закивала, соглашаясь.

Когда они скрылись в спальне, закрыв дверь, Стив улёгся на диване, а Тони лёг с ним рядом, зевая, прижался к животу и быстро уснул. Стив ещё долго смотрел на дверь и думал, что если бы они были людьми, то они с Тони тоже закрывались бы вот так вот в спальне от Хозяина и Рыжей, хоть и понятия не имел, чем они там занимались.


End file.
